Total War: War of Thorns S1
by CypherTails
Summary: In the year 40125 the tide of war seems endless, it feeds, it grows, devouring all. Yet all this is nothing before what is to come, it whispers and roars it is unstoppable. Tails must command a Fleet to explore a new frontier and in so discovers the seedrains and he is embroiled in a war that seemingly has no end.


**Author's note:**

 **This will not be a simple love story between Tails and Cosmo. It will be a story of politics, discrimination and self-discovery. It will be dark and depressing at times and sweet and heartwarming at times. Inspiration has been taken from various Sci-Fi franchises such as Warhammer 40k and Code Geass. There is slight Marine x Tails and Cream x Tails.**

 **M rated sections will be in a separate story.**

 **Now we may begin.** **J**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _In the grim darkness of the far future there is only war, despite speeches of peace and tolerance, the Tera Galactic Federation always finds new enemies and new conflicts. War, War never changes._

 _Year 40125 1_ _st_ _Month 1_ _st_ _Day_

 _Expedition Day 0_

 _Log written by: Lord Commander Prower_

 _The first day of the expedition into Frontier P-87 has been largely uneventful. Several new worlds have been archived; 2 prospective worlds have been sighted and will need to be evaluated. All Fleets have reported no anomalies, Fleet Deus and Ekko report no movement on the Xerg Homeworld, and it appears the exterminatus was effective so far. Though I hope our little guest on board is getting used to his new quarters, I am still quite surprised a Xerg such as him existed, his expertise in gene sequences will prove useful._

 _-End of log-_

Day 1

"Commander it is time to wake up" said a feminine disembodied voice. "mmhmhm…five more minutes…" mumbled the individual currently buried in a pile of blankets and pillows. "Commander we need you to brief the offi…" replied the feminine voice, however she was unceremoniously cut off by a stubborn "No!" from the commander.

As for the commander in question or the Lord Commander of the Alpha Frontier Armada more specifically is a young fox by the name of Miles Prower also known as Tails by his friends. Miles has bright blue eyes, orange fur and two tails, hence the name sake. As it can be clearly seen, the commander is not a morning person. As such it usually requires quite a bit of effort on his subordinates part to wake him up.

At 5 minutes on the dot, the room door hissed open and in walked in a young female Racoon by the name of Marine Rakkun, she has brilliant blue eyes, orange and brown fur and a striped tail. She walked in without saying a word, the first thing she did was turn on the lights, when she saw no reaction from the Fox lying in bed, she sighed and walked over to the wardrobe in the room and took out a pair of coat hangers, she then proceeded to remove the outer layers of her uniform and hang them up neatly nearby. Now clad in only her underwear she walked over to the bed and said directly to the bed in a high pitched voice "Are ya gonna wake up or not?", and to no one's surprise the reply was a defiant "No". With another sigh she then tore of the blankets and then jumped onto the commander and proceeded to attempt to physically drag him out of bed. What ensued was quite a tussle as Tails proceeded to grab the bed post and Marine proceeded to grab his legs and attempt to yank him off the bed. After about 5 minutes of struggling, Marine finally managed to drag Tails out of the bed.

Both Tails and Marine fell on the floor with a loud thud. Tails was face first on the floor and Marine was flat on her bum panting. Tails then picked himself off the floor and turn around to see Marine clad only in her bra and panties angrily looking up at him. "You know we aren't kids anymore, one of these days someone is going to walk in on us like this." remarked Tails. "Well if you would just wake up like you're supposed to then I won't have to strip to drag your butt out of bed" replied Marine as she stood up to grab her clothes. "Well you could always keep your clothes on." replied tails as he got dressed into his uniform. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to iron and starch this thing? What if I messed up my uniform? Besides most of us regular soldiers don't have an assistant to do everything for them. I mean for you it's like Mrs. Kurimu this Mrs. Kurimu that; I mean when was the last time you did your own laundry?" snapped Marine. "Alright alright you win Ms. Rakkun" said an exasperated Tails. "Come on we're late, you need to address the meeting." said Marine in a gentle tone. Marine grabbed Tails arm a proceeded to drag him out of the room at a sprint.

Arriving at meeting room the duo was met at the door by a tall smartly dressed female Rabbit by the name of Vanilla Kurimu . She has long orange hair and beige and brown fur on most of her body. Her eyes were a light brown and currently looking rather sternly at the pair, more specifically Marine's hand on Tail's arm. Realizing this Marine quickly removed her hand while blushing slightly. Vanilla not saying a word on the matter proceeded to say in the same feminine voice that was heard in Tails's Room, "There is a Noble from the Federation in the meeting room it appears he wants to…err as they say tag along for the expedition." Tails said quick thank you and proceeded to enter the room with Marine and Vanilla.

As Tails entered the room he did a quick scan of the room and immediately spotted the noble by his rather flamboyant clothes and judging by the head count everyone else who should be present is here. At the far left of the outer rim of a crescent shaped table sat Oligivie Maurice a blue hedgehog with bright green eyes and quirky smirk usually plastered on his face. To his right was Rex Sanders a red fox with crimson eyes he is usually serious and rarely smiles. Then came Marine Rakkun and Vanilla Kurimu. After them was the noble, he was Brown Raccoon with blue eyes, he was wearing a dark blue doublet with bright gold patterns and a blue feathered cap. After him was Espio Camareon a purple chameleon with a yellow horn on his nose area and yellow eyes. Unlike the other officers he was not dressed in standard uniform, he was dressed in his black specialist Uniform. Finally all the way on the right was Wave Suwaro she is a swallow with purple feathers and blue eyes she was also wearing the specialist uniform.

"Ah the famed Lord Commander Prower! It's a pleasure to finally meet the Hero of the Xerg-Mobian war!" the noble said on seeing Tails enter. On closer inspection Tails noticed that the noble is rather young, he should be around 16 years of age. "You flatter me dear sir, what brings you to the frontier?" replied Tails as he walked to the center hole in the crescent table. "Well you see I wanted to see you and your soldiers in action! Hunting Xenos on the home worlds are awfully boring I wanted to see some real action." the noble replied with a politicians smile on his face. However on the comment on hunting Xenos the atmosphere in the room changed quite dramatically from a formal but relaxed atmosphere into a hostile one on the very mention of the word Xenos. "An imperialist it seems" Tails thought to himself.

 _Excerpt from:_

 _Mobian Political Scene by Merlin Prower_

 _Currently in the Federation the political scene is majority ruled by the Equalists, there is still a minority of Imperialist left over from the Tera Imperium Era. The difference in ideologies is quite dramatic. The Equalists believe every sentient species has the rights to govern itself and command respect from the Galactic Community. However if a group or species violates another's sovereignty the Federation must be able to respond and subdue those who would threaten peace. Thus in essence the Equalists are accepting of other species or ideologies but they must not forcefully deny a species or group of their rights and the Tera Federation is willing to use military force to enforce this._

 _The Imperialist are a minority composed primarily of nobles left over from the Tera Imperium era. Their beliefs are similar to the Imperium of the past, their ideology is that Mobians are the supreme species and all other species are unclean or impure. The imperialists refer to them as Xenos and believe that all Xenos should be enslaved or purged from existence._

 _The Equalists generally dislike the term Xenos as they find it offensive and disrespectful. However they allow the imperialists to exist as long as they don't infringe on another species sovereignty. The Equalists are unable to do anything against this ideology as their own ideology would fall to hypocrisy if they attempted to remove a rivalling ideology…_

 _-End of Excerpt-_

Tails having felt the change in atmosphere gave quick glance over to his Officers, and as he expected none of them look amused or impressed by the nobles comment. Tails quickly responded by saying "On behalf of Fleet Ajax I welcome you to the Blue Typhoon. Out here we do not practice most of the mobian traditions the core worlds are so fond of. Out here we practice meritocracy and pragmatism and as a result we have crew members and soldiers from various races and species. Thus I would like to politely request that you refrain from using the word Xenos or any other racial slur to prevent any unwanted tensions." In response to the statement the noble reddened and apologized in a stiff tone. This produced a light chuckle from the officers and the atmosphere relaxed soon after that. Tails saw out of the corner of his eye Marine giving him a smirk and a nod.

"Now then allow me to introduce my head officers" Tails said. "This Master Sargent Maurice leader of Crimson Typhoon Commandos and this is Lieutenant Sanders Commanding officer of my Star Troopers, this beautiful young lady is Admiral Rakkun of the TGF Cherno." On hearing this Marine blushed and gave Tails an embarrassed scowl much to the amusement of everyone else in the room. "And this is my Second in Command Sergeant Major Kurimu. This is Staff Sergeant Suwaro of the Babylon Raiders and last but not least Master Sergeant Kamareon the commanding officer of my specters." The noble then proceeded to politely nod at all the officers and take a seat.

"Now to question at hand…" Tails said with a serious tone, the atmosphere room suddenly became extremely serious as the officers knew that they were about to get to the meat of the meeting. "We are currently just entering the Frontier P-87, due to a warp storm our surveillance drones can't get very far into the system, currently all we know is that the star is currently towards the end of its life span, which means it's currently a red giant. Which means the inner planets have probably been cooked dry or completely consumed by the star, this means only the outer planets are of interest. This is both good and bad on our part, this means less planets to survey but the planets can potentially be very far apart if they are on different sides of the system currently. Fortunately we have already found one of the outer worlds and it seems to be quite a large one, preliminary analysis seems show plant life and water but there is no signs of large civilization of artificial satellites, the planet has 3 moons of varying sizes one seems to be rather large and primarily made of ice and water and the other 1 seems to be your retrograde satellite its rather small so would be of little interest and the final moon is interesting it is an inner moon not very large about 130km diameter but it seems to be made of an unknown mineral. In essence we ignore the ice moon and the retrograde moon. We assess the main planet to see its suitability for a Mining, Forge, Armory world and we send one cruiser to the inner moon to search for precious minerals."

 _Excerpt from_

 _Tera Imperial World Classification by Montier Jakobich_

 _Forge Worlds:_

 _A Forge World is an Imperial term for the numerous planets that are directly controlled by the Adeptus Mechanicus. All have in common that they are completely dedicated to the manufacture of the various machines and devices of the Imperium…._

 _Armoury Worlds:_

 _An Armoury World is the Imperial term for a planet that is used by the Departmento Munitorum to store vast amounts of weapons, ammunition, and war machines. These heavily defended worlds are the places where weapons, vehicles, ammunition, and other military equipment are stored while they await to be transported to wherever they are needed…_

 _Mining Worlds:_

 _Mining Worlds are rich in one or more of the raw strategic materials required by the Imperium's manufactoria and Forge Worlds…_

 _-End of Excerpt-_

"We will be arriving in the planets orbit in about a week, in that time I want a preliminary team of troopers ready to survey the planet, Rex that's your responsibility. Vanilla can you please inform Amy that we need surveyors, an atmosphere analysis and equipment to set up a temporary base. Specialists you don't need to do anything as of yet but be on standby in case there is hostile wildlife or populace. Marine when we reach orbit take the Cherno to the moon and evaluate its mineral composition" Tails finished the briefing and looked around the table to ensure everyone knows to do. "Any questions?" All the officers shook their heads. Tails smiled and dismissed the meeting.

After the meeting Marine took Tails aside and said "I hope we don't have a repeat of this morning tomorrow." She said as she scowled at Tails. "What's so bad about that? I get to wake up to the sight of a beautiful young raccoon." Tails said jokingly, this caused Marine to blush and walk off with a huff.

 **New characters will be introduced in later chapters. Stay tuned for more** **J**

 **Also don't worry it is a Tasimo Fanfic**


End file.
